Residents In Hell
by LeShyWolf
Summary: Harshly ripped from my life and lunged into another roaming with flesh eating corpses, I'm demanding answers and tip toeing around the slow but vicious creatures with a stranger. I also happen to literally bump into a blonde, stoic man with sunglasses. Albert Wesker. Fuu- SI.


**Residents In Hell**

**Harshly ripped from my life and lunged into another roaming with flesh eating corpses, I'm demanding answers and tip toeing around the slow but vicious creatures with a stranger. I also happen to literally bump into a**** blonde, stoic man with sunglasses. Albert Wesker. Fuu- SI.**

* * *

I'm pissed off.

For the past ten minutes I've been standing around and panicking, letting my stomach churn in anxiety and concern for both my physical and mental health. My hands are sweaty and shaky. My hair is sticking out in every direction and is just completely out of place. I probably look like I've been electrocuted from how crazy it looks from another perspective. But hell, it's not like I have a mirror so I can't exactly check. I'm not worried about my appearance more than my safety. I'm mostly over the automatic panic at unfamiliar territory, squishing down the fear of the unknown to the size of a bug. Now, I just want to know where the hell I am.

It's difficult to see specifically. I can just tell I'm in the middle of a fucking forest area. Trees. Sounds of crickets. Twigs snapping under my feet. The rapid rushing of furious leaves being pushed from the cold breeze. My heart races as I look around for any kind of path that leads to civilisation. It's not entirely smart to wonder off to just anywhere but I swear I keep hearing eerie sounds of growls. Shivers shoot through me. I don't have a directional preference, so I just stick to one random dirt plane leading through the steep patches of dry mud. Fuck it, I'm not staying here just to become a chew toy for the wildlife.

My surroundings are terrifying. Generally I quite like the night and nature but right now I would much rather be underneath my bed, clutching onto my childhood teddy bear like I'm a little girl with silly fears of non-existent monsters all over again. God, with my luck so far, I just hope there isn't any stalking squirrels with rabies. I don't fancy having my face torn apart by the scratches of a hungry nut-hunting rodent.

This place is absolutely not the park outside of the block of flats I live in. I'm pretty certain I'm not in the area where my best friend lives. Outside of his place is literally the woods, but we've explored all of it and none of this looks anything like it. That place is like paradise in another realm, the birds sing, the leaves whisper soothingly into your ears and it has deer roaming around. Here, it's creepy. The trees tower over you in a form of intimidation that I can say is definitely working. The noise of thin wooden twigs are cracking underneath something slithering in the shadows. It's unwelcoming and cold while the other place is warm and relaxing.

"_Fuck_!" I partially gasp and hiss in fright. The nerves on my body jolt as it spins around at a noise. Again. Another _crack_ of a twig. It's not nothing this time. I can hear low, threatening growls that send a snake coiling around my spine, clenching around it and tensing my body. My heart skips a beat as it gets louder.

Behind me. Another sound. Another gasp from me. Another growl from the predator. As my eyes slowly trail towards the alarming noise, I catch sight of a black silhouette. It's crouching, crawling towards me like a panther. As the silver moonlight pouring through the narrow gaps of the leaves above illuminates the figure, I soon realize that the thing is an animal. A horrifying, freaky creature that momentarily stops my breathing.

An icy feeling of dread seeps into the pit of my stomach as I gawk at the grotesque looking animal. Is it even an _animal_? It looks like a rabid mutant of some kind. It also causes a throbbing sensation in the back of my mind. It' a nagging feeling. Like deja vu. I feel sick looking at it. My hands don't stop trembling. What the fuck is that thing?!

A feral looking dog is piercingly staring up at me as it slowly moves forward. The petrifying, white eyes not straying from my face. His fur and skin is stretching so much that patches of organs and his ribs are no longer concealed. His snout is partially missing, torn off. An ear is missing. Drool and blood is dribbling from his razor sharp teeth. Holy shit. Oh my shit. Oh shit. Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

It seems to disagree with my thoughts. Two paws stepping forward. It's fight or flight now and as much as I am a fast runner there is no way in hell I'm out sprinting that demon hound. As much as I hate it and want to avoid confrontation, I either die or I either live. Or die fighting. Ignoring the pessimistic side of my brain, I quickly grab a sharp branch off the ground, not really ready to fight but having no choice. I turn-

That plan is thrown out the window when more shadows stalk out of the trees. More vicious growls join the song of the original seemingly alpha of the pack and I find myself slowly becoming surrounded. I back away from the oncoming demon army of mongrels. My hands clench so tightly on the sharp, small branch that it splits in two in my hands. Oh... _shit_.

The sound snaps them out of their reverie and they start pouncing. I scream in fear and break into one of the fastest sprints I have ever started in my entire life. Adrenaline pushes me further and the only thing I can seem to do it throw both sides of the broken branch at the monsters before searching for safety. My eyes wildly scan the area. My breathing is in short, petrified pants. Fear claws my heart, dragging it down to the pit of my stomach.

I can hardly see a thing. The more and faster I sprint the more trees materialize out of thing air. I'm having so much trouble spotting them in time, only barely just missing lunging face-first into the wooden trunk placed in front of me everywhere. I need freaking cat vision to see in this. Branches swipe at my face, scratches forming on my face. They sting but I ignore the tiny pain to what it can be from those rabid hell hounds. If I trip, if I make one mistake, then I'm dead. It's a horrible thought.

The ground is hard and dry with random twigs and logs but there are patches of soggy mud that are difficult to trudge through. My blood pumps in my veins frantically as I hop over the wet mud puddles. It's fucking difficult to see where they are, just like the trees. My only light source is the moon, which is only a dim silver glow hardly showing through the glimpses of the narrow leaf gaps above. Frustration floods through me, as well as a wild hope to get away.

Running quickly through the dark forest, I dodge the towering trees, leaping over logs sprawled on the ground. My lungs are being immensely squeezed. The vital organ inside my ribcage is galloping like a determined horse. Out of panic, I snatch a branch out of air and lunge up, pouncing onto the tall tree rising into the sky. My foot kicks off frantically as I climb quicker than I ever have before, it is my only source of safety right now.

Jaws suddenly yank on my foot and a scream rips out of me again. This time you can hear the sheer, hot, white panic tearing out of my vocal cords. I kick with my other foot in fear. Tears spill out of my eyes as I let out a wailing sob. I plunge my other foot into it's face and it falls to the floor. My boot is in it's maw, but I escape and hug my legs to my chest, hiding my face in my knees. That was too close. Way too fucking close. Just- _fuck_... Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

A small, feeling of bitter relief floods through me before apprehension crawls across the back of my neck when I look down at the feral creatures jumping up at the bottom of the tree, trying to desperately get me. I force my eyes away, leaning my head up against the trunk. My heart is racing out of my chest like a baby xenomorphs. An exhale huffs out of my chest from my breath being held. _Fuck me._

_Too close. Way too fucking close. _I can't believe I'm alive. I'm trapped. But I'm fucking alive. Hopefully they can't climb. It doesn't look like it with those paws, opposable thumbs god damned rule. Sometimes, I'm so freaking ecstatic that I'm human and not a bird or something. Though, birds would be able to fly the fuck out of there...

Trailing off what is important here. I'm stuck in a tree. In the middle of a dark, eerie forest with feral demon dogs leaping up while snapping their half eaten jaws at me. Survival is a very difficult thing right now. I _really _don't want to become demon bitch-chow. And if I somehow manage to get out of this alive, I have a maths homework due tomorrow. Yeah. My life sucks.

My gaze instantly looks towards my feet when I remember the boot stealing of the mongrel, checking for any wounds. My eyes squint in the dark. I can't see, but when I brush my fingers over my leg, foot, toes, I can't feel any pain, thick liquid or any wounds so for now I assume I'm fine. Physically anyway, mentally... I'm gonna need a hell of a fucking therapy session if I get out of this. And a new pair of boots. Damn bitches, those beauties were a _gift_.

I'm tempted to think this whole thing is a nightmare. But very much doubt it is so. Too real. I did wake up here, no memory of the last thing I did before this. But the small pain stinging my cheeks and face suggest this isn't a dream of any kind. You can't feel anything when you're unconscious. Dream wise. Shit. This is messed up.

Goose bumps spike on my arms when I continue to hear the animalistic sounds coming from below. I close my eyes, hugging myself as I huddle against the tree. I attempt to ignore the noises, even as they get louder, scarier and more irritable. They're hungry. They can smell the blood on my temples. They want to tear me apart limb from lim-

I shake my head, opening my eyes. I really need to stop thinking such vivid, torturing thoughts. Thinking about being torn about isn't going to help me in this situation. It's only going to make things worse. I have nothing else to do but sit here and hope that somehow has heard me scream or something.

About half an hour has passed. I've been so bored I actually counted that time exactly. I'm running my hands through my hair. Tears running down my burning cheeks. My hands keep going to my ears to block out the haunting sounds of the unholy yelps and howls of the disgusting and terrifying creatures at the bottom of the tree. I'm going insane. I can't stand it anymore. Not being about to do anything. Being stuck here while forced to listen to those horrifying sounds. I have a migraine. A fucking aggravating throbbing pulsing in my ears. I shakily breathe, shaking my head. Fuck. Stop. Stop the fucking sounds. Please god just stop. _Stop__ it!_

"Will you just_ shut the fuck up_!" I yell with a growl at the beasts in reply to their haunting barking, not being able to suppress my anger anymore. What else is there to do? I'm driving myself insane. Sooner or later, I'm gonna have a Cheshire cat appearing next to me while casually talking about the weather. Hell, he may even be zombified like the dogs seem to be.

Drool foams at their maws. They snap their jaws and continue jumping up. I swallow a sob. Then, like a god send, a strange noise seems to distract them. It's like a chopping sound. In air. It's fast. Low. When I glance up through my blurry vision, I can see a black spot flying in the sky before soon recognizing it as a helicopter. Holy fuck. If this isn't convenient... not that I'm at all complaining. Because trust me, I'm not.

I'm silent as the sound of the helicopter seems to slowly draw them away. I wait for a while to make sure they're not near me before climbing down. I grimace at the wet, cold squidgy mud I step in. It ruins and stains my pink sock on my left foot. Sharp twigs poking my foot through my thin material. Groaning quietly, I hop along to the opposite direction they ran.

Ducking my head, I move branches out of my way in case they claw me again. I don't avoid wet puddles and stain my foot, boot and the mud sprays on my leg. Clenching my jaw, I keep walking until I see something that causes me to halt in my steps with a small gasp. Hope shines through me as I start marching furiously towards my temporary safe haven. A stable, abandoned mansion stands there and a diminutive smile of relief spreads on my lips slightly. Finally, some luck.

"Thank god." I whisper to myself, grabbing the door handle and opening it with a groan. Light shines out from it, like it's the gateway to heaven. I almost want to believe there is a god, but I'm an atheist and that's not changing. My body will most likely rot in the ground when the time bomb in my chest ticks down to zero and my life source vanishes. Damn, I'm such an optimistic aren't I?

I move in without hesitance, hoping that the owners won't mind and won't call the popo on me. If they allow me to explain that I'm being chased by wild Doberman's then maybe they will understand. If they don't see the mud, tears in my clothes, scratches on my face, the ghostly pale and terrified look in my eyes, then there's no hope for me.

There's an echoing thud when I close the two giant mansion doors. It's eerily silent as I just stand there with uncertainty. While providing safety, something nags in my mind. Like deja vu again. A strong sense of it washes over me so much that I almost lose my balance. Shaking my head, I frown at the ground as I hold my dizzy head and hold the wall for leverage. Damn, that's weird. Where the hell did that come from?

Shrugging it off, I move towards the left of the huge staircase, going to the door as I look up at everything. It looks strangely familiar. This place is _massive_. You could fit a horde of elephants in here if you wan-

A gasp shoots out of me when I'm suddenly falling back, slipping on something that causes a screech against my feet. I don't have time to react as my back slams against the marble surface of the ground. My breath escapes me as pain clenches my back and I become winded. The back of my head stings and black clouds start to fog in my vision. I blink them away and after a few moments I let out a groan and sit up.

I then see what I tripped on.

Thick, crimson liquid now trails the floor from where I slipped. I raise my hands and blanch at the blood on the palms of my hands, then I look at my legs, my top and my hair. I'm covered in it. I feel sick and I gag, grimacing. I'm not normally squeamish. But it's the fact this is someone else's blood. Someone could be _dead_. One of those dogs could be in here.

Swallowing, I ignore it. There's nothing I can do about it now.

I enter the room, which turns out to be a fancy schmancy dining room. But then I freeze when I see a person standing there by the grandfather clock on the right. She's taller than me, from what I can see. Hell, I'm five foot five, most of my friends are taller than me. Her short hair is brown, her skin fair. Her emerald eyes are examining the old time teller with fascination. She has a few spots on her forehead, but then again so do I. Yay puberty.

My eyes widen. Oh thank god. I'm not alone in the gigantic place.

"Excuse me?" I don't want to appear rude, or a burglar. That will just be my day to get done for trespassing after what I've just been through.

My voice frightens the girl. She jumps and spins around, glaring. I put my hands up in surrender, eye brows rising and fear piercing me as she lifts up a knife in my direction. Great, she thinks I'm here to steal her shit. Fuck. My luck is taking the piss now. "W-who the fuck are you?"

"My name is Violet. I'm not here to hurt you." I pitifully try to reassure her, despite the fact I'm covered in someone's blood. "I'm not trespassing on purpose, I just wanted to get out of the forest because I was being chased by a bunch of rabid dogs. I wanted to call for help."

"Who's blood is that?" She demands. Waving the knife in my face when I try to step forward. I back away. Okay, personal space boundaries. I can do that. I can definitely do that.

"That's what I want to know." I mutter, shuddering. "I slipped in it outside in the hall."

"How do I know you aren't lying?" She scowls at me, narrowing her eyes. Well, I'm doing a terrible job of making new friends. Considering the circumstances I can't say I blame her for disliking my guts and pointing that very sharp looking knife towards me.

"Well, I can show you if you want?" I suggest.

"Sure, get walking." She orders, taking the offer. I hold up my hands and go through the door, leading her towards the puddle of blood. She halts in her footsteps, then after a few moments she sighs and hesitantly lowers the knife, believing me. "Alright... I believe you."

"Thanks, I don't fancy a pointy object in my eyeball today." I go to rub my eyes, but then remember the blood and scowl. I don't want any blood in my eyeballs either. "So... do you have a name? Or did your mother not concentrate on that vital bit of info?"

"Riley." She introduces, looking more and more exhausted the longer I observe at her now. She grimaces at me. "You don't know what the hell you just walked into."

"To be fair, I woke up into it." I briefly correct her. "I woke up, in the middle of a damn forest, then got chased up a tree by a few rabid, feral animals before escaping to this place. And may I say, it is a very fine establishment, but I would like to go home now. Plus maybe a couple therapy sessions on the side."

"You really don't know, do you?" She frowns at me.

"What?"

"Dude... We're in Resident Evil."

Um...

What?

* * *

**Now, I know it's kinda late. But I wrote this for a friend of mine for her birthday. **

**Lexi/Saiyan Werewolf**

** This is for you (':**


End file.
